The Fallen
by HetAvengfle
Summary: Three brothers will come forth and create a world: one brother being the Risen; another the Mortal; and the last, the Fallen. And it is to be seen that one day the Fallen will seek to destroy the Mortal, and overthrow the Risen. I don't own Minecraft, I suck at summaries, and rated T for violence and things that little kids won't understand. Not in that way.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is HetAvengfle, here with my SECOND fic! It's a Minecraft fic, obviously. If you haven't checked out my other fic, Wounds, go read it! It's pretty good in my eyes, other than the lack of updates that I am aware of. I've only written 1 ½ Minecraft fics, but it's not online anywhere, I just wrote them for fun. They're terrible. Horrifying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, so I probably don't own Minecraft either. I don't have any OCs, so NOTHING TO CLAIM HERE.**

_It was once prophesied that three brothers would come forth and create a world: one brother being the Risen; another the Mortal; and the last, the Fallen. And it is to be seen that one day the Fallen will seek to destroy the Mortal, and overthrow the Risen._

/

But that was all the prophecy said. Nothing more, nothing less. Would the Fallen succeed? Would he fail? What would be affected if either were to happen?

/

"Aw, come on, Hero! Give it back!"

"Nope, not until you say it!"

"Never!"

"Then I guess you don't want it then, huh, Steve?"

"Fine."

"Hero, stop it."

"Hero's the best, he's always right, blah blah blah, et cetera."

"Here you go, Steve." Three brothers played around in their house, undisturbed by their parents, who were currently not even in the noisy household. Their names are Notch, Herobrine, and Steve. It may not seem like it, but they are very close, and they will always try to protect each other.

/

And it came to pass one day, these three boys grew up to be fine men. And it came to pass that one thought up a plan. That plan was to create a new world, filled with distinct elements and entities. So they did. Notch, the oldest, wanted to create a heaven-like world with a different land floating in the air, higher than the clouds, and mystical animals soaring through the land. But Herobrine, the second, wanted a land that was hot, with red dirt and mysterious creatures. And Steve, the youngest, wanted a world much like the one they lived in, with ordinary beings, and lush, green grass, and clear, sparkling blue water. They disagreed for quite a bit of time, but then thought of a solution. They created their worlds, joining them together. Notch's heavenly world in the sky, Steve's indifferent world below that, and Herobrine's fiery world deep beneath the ground of both the other brothers'. And they sought to fill their lands with essence, with life. And they were content with their world, and so were the life forms in it.

/

"Help me!" gasped Herobrine, lying down as burning flames consumed his body. But no one heard, for he was down in the Nether, and the only beings surrounding him were varieties of death machines. No one heard. And after he breathed his last breath, his eyes closed. And they didn't open again. Until one day, they did, but they were a glowing, pure white. Deeply contrasting from the pale, bright blue they once were.

/

"Help me!" yelled Steve, dropping down to his knees in pain. The pain spread throughout his whole body, and no one was there to help him. A person, in all black put him in this state, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as it happened. Steve fell onto his side, even weaker than before. And he squeezed his eyes shut as the pain intensified, and a brilliant white light emitted from him, exploding as it did. And when Steve awoke, he felt unchanged, but significantly weaker, not knowing that he had become prone to death, not knowing that he had become mortal.

/

And nothing happened to the eldest. He soon became the boss of all three realms.

**A/N: So, that was the FIRST chapter of the Fallen, this will also be in a trilogy (I seem to love them), like my other fic, Wounds. Anyway, please send in those reviews! Reviews=support, love, and constructive criticism! They make me feel good about myself, and I'm pretty sure they make you too. Later!**


End file.
